What's Wrong With Me?
by Jenny Cullen
Summary: Harry's life couldnt get any more worse, now with no girlfriend, what will he do to survive, what happens when he goes to someone he shouldn't, and what happens when his ex girlfriend left him for...read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

What's wrong with me?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** I just broke up the first chapter because it was way to long for me, and probably for you to read so it's still the same.

**Summary:** All Hermione wants is to be noticed by a certain guy. But growing up with no mother and being raised by only her dad might make it a little harder then she thought. With Harry Potter being the most popular guy in school, he shows no interest in a regular girl like Hermione. When his girlfriend, Cho Chang breaks up with him on the way to school for someone else, what will happen when he turns to someone he least expects?

Chapter one 

The floor was shaking, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He felt sick. The room was spinning, his heart beating hard and fast against his chest. He put his hand against the wall to balance himself so he wouldn't fall. He couldn't believe this was happening, he felt weak, ill even. When he least expected it, he lost his balance and fell.

She ran to his side, her long dark hair in front of her face. She called out my name and then again. What was happening to me? I opened my eyes and looked into hers. Slowly, I sat up on the ground looking at her. How am I supposed to live without her? She's my everything. She then walked away from me, leaving me here, alone. Rain hit against the windows, running down as if the would had felt my pain. She was gone, nowhere in sight. I stood up finding it hard to breath, and then a hand touched my shoulder. Thinking it was her again; I smiled and turned around, my smile now gone. "Oh…it's you?" the voice of Harry Potter said to a red headed kid.

He gave Harry a weird look then said, "Well, it's nice to see you to?" Ron Weasley said, "What's up with you?"

"Cho." Was all he could say.

"Your girlfriend of course, I should of known it was about her. Cho this and Cho that." Ron said.

"She broke up with me." Harry said and Ron stopped. "For some other guy…and she wont say who it was." Ron's eyes went wide and Harry looked away. "I know shocking right? I mean, what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah kind of…um…but I bet it was only for the best right mate?" Ron said, and Harry looked up at him. Ron's blue eyes wondering around, not looking at Harry. "I think maybe we should go and find a compartment, don't you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…whatever." Harry said, pushing himself off of the wall and then begun to walk down the hallway. After about twenty minutes of searching, they just gave up and found a compartment with one person in it. Ron opened the door and they both walked in, sitting down on one side with Harry sighing as he did it.

The girl on the other side just continued to stair out the window. Her light brown wavy hair came down to her shoulder blades; and her bangs perfectly framed her face. Her dark brown eyes were clouded over with water and she still did not look at them. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away her tears, her face now red and stained from crying. Ron and Harry just looked at her.

"Hard day?" Ron asked her. She turned her head and looked at them but did not say a thing. "You're not the only one then." He continued to say. "Poor Harry here just got his heart broken. Cho broke up with him about a half hour ago or something." Harry turned his head towards Ron, just looking at him. "For some other guy too." He added.

For some reason Ron couldn't stop talking about Harry and Cho. Hermione turned her head back out the window watching the rain hit against the windows. She smiled to herself so no one else could see it. She felt good inside but she also felt bad for him. The guy she's been dying to date is finally single.

'I wonder if he even notices that I'm in here with him.' She thought to herself. 'He probably doesn't so why does it matter.' Harry slouched down and put his feet on the side she was sitting on. He looked at her as he put a pillow behind his head. She turned her head and looked at where he set his feet then she looked at him.

Harry looked back at her when he felt someone staring at him, and she quickly looked away. He smiled to himself then closed his eyes, drowning out Ron's voice as he fell asleep. Hermione however spent most of the train ride hearing Ron talk about his and Cho's relationship, annoying the hell out of her. She was relived when he went to go change into his school robes. Right after he left Harry woke up. He sat up and looked around, seeing no Ron and only Hermione. Hermione of course was looking out the window and didn't seem to notice Harry awake until he said something.

"Ron left?" he asked getting her attention.

"Yeah…he went to change…unfortunately he'll be back." She replied then looked at him when she heard laughter. "It's not funny at all, he's spent this whole train ride basically talking about you and Cho. It's quite annoying actually."

"Yeah…well sorry about that." Harry said then got up. He went to the door and locked it. After he did that he turned back around and sat down.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Don't know really, has that smartness of yours wore off over the summer?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. All she did was look back out the window. "I was joking."

"I know." She said, in a sad voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Ok." He said looking at her.

"I just hate it that all people see in me is smartness. I mean…there's more to me then that." She said, getting his full attention this time.

"Really?" Harry said sitting up. "You mean, you don't just spend your time in a library? You actually do normal things, like act like a human being?" All Hermione did was look at him. Water now filling her eyes; she turned her head away from him as tears ran down her cheeks. Harry sighed, "Hermione I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh really? Well that's how it sounded." She said not looking at him. He got up and went over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Listen I know I may not be the most exciting girl out there but that doesn't mean that I'm not human."

"I know I'm sorry, I should of thought first before I said something." Harry said to her. "Listen I know what its like to be alone, and trust me I don't like it."

"Alone…what has it been a couple of hours?" She said to him. "Yeah right, if anyone knows what its like to be alone, you're the expert right?" she said now looking at him, she didn't even care that her eyes were watery and that her face was red. "Well I've been alone all my life basically so why don't you tell me who knows what is like?" she said tears running down her face. "You can get any girl in the world to date you but yet I cannot get a boyfriend. You have everyone that's a wizard that loves you. But then again I have hardly anyone that loves me. My dad hardly looks at me because it's my fault my mother's dead. She died there right in front of him at the hospital because the doctors saved me first and not her. So why don't you tell me what its really like to be alone."

"Hermione…I'm sorry…I, I didn't know." Harry said looking at her. "Listen maybe we could both help each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean help me get over Cho, and I'll befriend you. Talk to you and help you whenever you need it." Harry said.

"I don't want to be your friend." She said to him.

"Well then you don't have to be, I could just be a person talking to you." He said, "Please unless you want to hear about how miserable I am and how lonely I am?" Harry asked and she looked away. "Come on…what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, I just…well…that doesn't really give me a choice now does it?" she said looking back at him. When she did look at him, he had his hands together as if he was praying and his bottom lip curled out.

"Please Hermione…I'll do anything?" he said, begging her to death.

"Fine!" she finally said and he smiled. "Just leave me alone…and let him back in," she said pointing towards the door as Ron tried to open it. Harry laughed and stood up. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Ron opened the door and looked at Harry.

"I thought it was unlocked when I left…oh well." Ron said coming in as Harry sat down. "Well, you might want to change Harry, were almost there." He said to him as he sat down. Harry sighed again and stood up grabbing his school robes and walking out of the compartment, leaving Hermione alone with him. Ron looked at her and she looked back at him. She gave him a weird look then looked away. "What?" he asked her when she looked away.

"Nothing." She simply said, he looked away and then rolled her eyes turning her head back towards the window.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No."

"Yes you did, I saw you do it…out of the corner of my eye, I saw you roll your eyes so don't tell me know you little lire."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said to him as he was starting to raise his voice.

"I don't like being lied to."

"Well sorry honey but I don't like your attitude."

"Oh, what are you my mother now?" Ron said then stood up, towering over Hermione. She said nothing; all she did was continue to stair at him. "That's what I thought." He said then sat back down.

"Tell me something?" she said looking at him. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" she said and he gave her a nasty look but before he could say anything she continued talking. "Oh, and another thing, you have lipstick on your cheek." She said pointing to a spot on her cheek to give him an idea of where it was. "Let's just say that its not your color." She said smiling as he started to wipe it off. "So I take it you have a girlfriend that you want no one to know about?"

"That's none of your business!" Ron yelled at her.

"Hey, I was just saying, we all have our little secrets, and some of them might hurt our friends if they find out." Hermione said, seeing right through him. "So I take it you're the guy Cho's going out with now, right?"

"No, I hate Cho Chang with a passion! Even ask Harry! He knew how much I hated her but yet he still dated her! I would never ever date her!" He yelled at her.

"I was just asking a question." She said as Harry walked back in the compartment. "You didn't have to scream at me, and if you weren't you sure are getting quite defensive over her!"

"Over who?" Harry asked sitting down.

"No one." Ron said giving Hermione a death look. "…And I wasn't getting defensive over her." He shot back at Hermione.

"Really, so you would mind I…oh maybe asked Harry's opinion would you?" Hermione said looking at Harry now who had a really confused look on his face.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked them.

"No, I guess you just came back at an inopportune time." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"What the hell does inopportune mean?" Ron yelled at her.

"It means like an inconvenient time, bad time, mistimed, unfortunate time. Don't you know anything?" Hermione said looking at him.

"Yes I do, and unlike you I don't have to spend my whole day in the library!"

"Oh well believe me, I think you do. Because compared to me your stupid. How are you going to get anywhere in life?" Hermione said and Ron's eyes got really wide.

"I am not stupid!" he yelled getting up and grabbing Hermione up out of her seat. "Take that back now!"

"Or what, you'll hit me, curse me…what a gentlemen you truly are!" Hermione yelled and Harry stood up. "Go ahead, I dare you, do it, hit me…because I only said the truth! No lies just the truth!" Just as Ron was about to hit her, Harry grabbed him and through him backwards onto the seat.

"I cannot believe you were about to hit her! What the hell is wrong with you, never in my life have I saw you about to strike a lady!" Harry yelled as Hermione sat down. "What the hell is the matter with you? Ever since we got on this train, you've been different…like you changed or something."

"I haven't changed, I'm just pissed off from a certain somebody." He said looking at Hermione.

"Well it's not like you have to stay here, by all means leave, I wouldn't care." Hermione said crossing her arms against her chest.

"No, I think I'll stay." He said in a nasty tone.

"Are you two done now?" Harry asked them still standing above both of them. Neither of them said anything Ron looked out the door and Hermione looked out the window for about the hundredth time today. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry said then sat down next to Ron but across from Hermione now since Ron had taken his seat. He looked out the window; seeing the rain hit against the glass, as if it just happened. The one thing in life that he will never forget. Harry closed his eyes, replaying the whole thing again.

"_Hey Harry, I was wondering if we could talk for a sec?" Cho said as they walked on the Hogwarts express. 'She was so beautiful.' He thought to himself as they both climbed on the train. Her long black hair, and her dark brown eyes, he just smiled again. _

"_Sure." Harry said still smiling at her and she helplessly smiled back. "So how was your summer?" he asked as they moved off to the side, so people could pass them. _

"_That's actually what I really wanted to talk to you about." Cho said as the train started to move. _

"_It is?" Harry asked. _

"_Yes." She said. "Listen when I was in Hawaii this summer with my parents, I rain into an old friend of mine down there. Well he was only there for about a week or two since his family really doesn't care for the muggle world all that much, except his father…he's fascinated by them." Cho said smiling. "Anyways, that's not the point. See when he was there he…well he wanted to have a good time and he really didn't want to spend everyday with his family…so we spent just about everyday he was there together." she said watching Harry's expressions carefully. "Does that bother you?"_

"_No…why should it, you were just helping a friend out I suppose." Harry said, and she sighed. "It was just you helping a friend out wasn't it?"_

"_Um…listen as the days went on we just started having more and more fun. Doing things we've never done before and before we knew it…we…um…started kissing each other." She said and Harry just looked stunned. "I'm um…Harry I just like him more then you. I have more fun with him and I really didn't want to hurt you or anything."_

"_So basically you told me you had, key word 'had' to go to Hawaii with your parents and spend everyday with them but yet you managed to spend everyday there with your boyfriend." Harry said to her._

"_Well I did spend everyday with my parents, they just let me do whatever I wanted to the last two weeks we were they so it just kind of worked out like that." Cho said._

"_Okay, but I didn't hear you correcting me on saying that he was your boyfriend?"_

"_Well…he kind of…is." Cho said. _

"_Last I checked, we were still dating each other. Before the summer came we were still dating, you were my girlfriend. But now you come back and tell me that you cheated on me and that you have a new boyfriend. I thought I was your boyfriend, Cho? I thought you loved me?" Harry said in disbelief. _

"_Harry I just fell for someone else is all…okay I'm sorry I cannot control my feelings for other people!" She yelled. _

"_Did you sleep with him?" he asked her._

"_Excuse me?" Cho said to him._

"_Did you have sex with him?" he asked her again._

"_No." Cho yelled._

"_Yeah, well that's so convincing. I almost believe you." Harry said now pissed off. _

"_So what if I did, what are you going to do?" Cho said. _

"_So you admit it, you admit that you slept with him?" Harry asked. _

"_Yes, Harry I did, and I loved every second of it." Cho said. "Is that what you really want to hear?"_

"_If it's the truth." He said in a calm voice. _

"_It is." Cho said to him, and then she said the words he really didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm breaking up with you. I've found someone else who I love more then you and if you don't like it tough." She said then walked away. _

A/N: Okay all I did was break up this chapter, so its still the same, I should be updating it soon though. So please R&R.

JAM


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay all I did was break up chapter one, it was to long for me, next chapter should be up in a week maybe less.

**Chapter 2**

"Harry?" Ron said shaking his shoulder. "Harry wake up were here, at Hogwarts are well…almost last year." He said as Harry sat up.

"That's great Ron." He said getting up. He saw that Hermione had already left so he just walked out of the compartment followed by Ron, and headed towards the carriages.

It was a dark night, darker then Harry had seen in a long time, even with the lights on it was still hard to see. The rain coming down hard and fast made it very hard to see the person in front of you. But out of all the thunder and commotion, you could still hear Hagrids voice loud and clear guiding the first years to him. He was waving two bright orange lights in his hands that reminded Harry of the kind of lights muggle's use to park cars with or what the police use anyways. Harry shook his head then climbed into a carriage with Ron. Soon after they were in it the carriage started to move, heading towards the castle doors.

Once all the carriage's reached Hogwarts, and every student that was a second year to a seventh year was seated at there houses table's the first years came in and one by one were sorted into there house. After Professor Dumbledore gave his long speech to the first years, and after he introduced the Head Boy and Girl dinner was served. Harry looked around at the Gryffindor table trying to find a certain brunette girl and soon enough his eyes landed right on her.

She was talking to Neville Longbottom, he was also a sixth year and obsessed with Herbology. They were both probably talking about that class right now. Hermione went to put more mash potatoes on her plate and found Harry staring at her. He quickly looked away from her and looked down at his plate. Hermione gave herself a scoop smiling to herself then turned back towards Neville. "Well are you going to eat or what?" Ron asked Harry seeing that all he was doing was playing with his food.

"I think I lost my appetite." Harry said in response, pushing his plate forward and looking at Ron.

"You sure Harry, you don't look so good?" Seamus said.

"I'm fine just a very bad day is all." Harry said sighing.

"Sorry to hear that Harry, but everyone has one of those every once in a while, it's only normal." Seamus said after he took a drink out of he glass.

"Are you sure that's pumpkin juice?" Harry asked him.

"Positive, why?"

"Because I think I need something a little stronger then that to calm me down." Harry said to Seamus.

"Damn, you must have had a very bad day, what happened mate?" Seamus said, knowing that Harry only drinks when his depressed.

"Cho broke up with me." Was all Harry said.

"What?" Seamus said, coughing now that he swallowed his drink wrong. After a couple of minutes he stopped and Harry and Ron were both just staring at him not knowing what to do. "Damn don't worry about me or anything I'm just sitting over here dying." He said to the people around him. "Anyway are you serious? She really broke up with you?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe." Harry said, and both him and Ron said yes. "Thanks guys."

"What happened? I thought you two were talking about getting married after school got out. I mean, you've been dating each other for two and a half years now." Seamus said.

"Yeah I know, everyone thought you to were, like the perfect couple at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Yeah well tell that to me now." Harry said. "She left me for an old friend of hers. She supposedly ran into him in Hawaii this summer and spent two weeks with him."

"Those bastards." Seamus said. "I say we find out who he is and kill him."

"Yeah…well that would be great but it's really not necessary. As long as she happy, I'm happy." Harry said and Seamus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen to me mate. She cheated on you with him and your not going to do anything about it?" Seamus said.

"What do you really expect me to do?" Harry said.

"Well…she cheated on you, don't you want to get back at her somewhat?"

"Not really." Harry said taking a sip out of his glass. "They really need to start serving alcohol for those over the age of 16." He said setting the cup back down with a disgusted look on his face. "Because that's just awful."

"It's pumpkin juice Harry, you've been drinking it since you first came here." Ron said to him.

"Whatever." He said taking another sip of it.

"Harry I swear you're not thinking right." Seamus said. "Ok, Ron pretend you were in Harry's position. If your girlfriend that you've were head over heels in love with left you for some other guy, what would you do?"

"Kill the guy she cheated on me for." Ron simply replied.

"Exactly." Seamus said smiling. "See Harry, he's thinking straight."

"Yeah, well violence isn't always the answer guys, and for goodness sake I'm not gonna kill him." Harry said to both of them.

"It was just a suggestion." Seamus said.

"Yeah, only a suggestion Harry, don't take it personal or anything." Ron said to his best friend.

"You know what would be worse?" Seamus said. "If she left you for a really good friend of yours…oh that would be so priceless."

"Yeah…thanks for that." Harry said to Seamus, now pissed. "…and she didn't."

"How do you know for sure?" Ron asked him.

"Well I don't know anyone of my close friends that like her so I have no need to worry." Harry simply said. "Why can't they serve alcohol again?"

"Because there's younger kids here who most likely drink it and get themselves drunk." Ron said.

"Damn." Harry said. "But I still think they should serve it to those old enough for it…those damn bastards."

"Yeah…you're definitely not yourself." Ron said.

"I know I cannot remember a time I heard Harry swear this much." Seamus said, "Oh, yeah, this would be the first."

"Shut up." Harry said drinking the rest of his pumpkin juice down.

"You should at least eat something then." Seamus said, "It should be good for you."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said now in a harsh voice. "How many times do I have to tell you I've lost my appetite."

"Actually I think its just your girlfriend, you're just to depressed to eat." Seamus said, now receiving a death glare from Harry. "Wow if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now." He said hurt.

"Yeah I'm sure you would have been dead by now." Harry said sarcastically.

"No, if anyone it would be that mudblood girl, Granger." Ron said. "God, she gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, you and everyone else there buddy." Seamus said laughing with Ron joining in. Harry know knew what Hermione was talking about before on the train. That nobody will ever love her. He felt bad for her, now watching his best friends make fun of her. 'She really was alone wasn't she?' he thought to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention." Then Headmaster yelled standing up. "If you would all be so kind, it's time to head back to your common rooms. So if seventh year prefects could lead the first years back to there common rooms that would be excellent. As for the sixth year prefects, may you all come up here…everyone else is excused."

"Well see ya, mate." Ron said standing up and leaving.

"Yeah by, have fun." Seamus said then left as well. Harry stood up and walked up to the Headmaster along with the other sixth year prefects.

"Now, you all have a responsibility to do this year as you all know being a prefect is no joke." Dumbledore said. "Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter you may go with Professor McGonnal, as she well show you where your room is." He said giving all the prefects there directions and there head of house to show them where to go. It seemed like they have been walking forever, down an empty hallway as they followed there Professor. They stopped suddenly.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter here is your prefect room, now all you two need to do is come up with a password and you may then get settled." She told them both. "If you need anything or have any questions…my door is always open." She said then left.

"Alright, so a password…what do you want it to be?" Harry said to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter just don't make it something stupid like quidditch or something." She said.

"Alright how about Snitch?" he suggested.

"Sounds fine."

"Alright then, Snitch it is." Harry said to the portrait.

"Very well." The lady said swinging the painting forward so they could both walk in. once they were both in the door closed and Hermione stopped in aw.

"Wow…it's so beautiful." She said seeing there house colors blended together like normal but only this was different. The room was enormous, there were two couches in the middle of the room and a chair next to the fireplace. One of the walls had a glass door, which meant there was a balcony. She looked to her right and found a kitchen with the counter tops made out of marble and…

"You act like you never saw a room before." Harry said, cutting her off in mid thought.

"I was just admiring the room was all." Hermione said walking forward and going up a flight of stairs that turned spiral. Once she reached the top she found two doors, one had the name _Hermione_ in gold and the other _Harry_. She opened her door and walked in. the walls were pink and white mixed. She stood there with a frown on her face. "What to girly for you?" Harry said coming up the stairs.

"No…it's just not a very pretty color of pink." She replied as he came up behind her.

"Yeah…couldn't agree more." Harry said walking in. "It's nice though." He said walking towards the closed door. "Ahha…it looks like we share a bathroom." He said and she came forward.

"What?"

"We share a bathroom." He said again.

"NO…I know what you said I'm not stupid, but why?" she said shocked.

"I don't know." He said then opened the other door and walked in his room. "Ah…now that's more like it." He said seeing dark blue walls. "Looks like I have the better room." He said laughing.

"Shut up." She said walking away. After unpacking her clothes and getting all settled in she went over to her bed and sat down, almost sinking in it because it was so soft. She grabbed a small light sky blue book, unlocked it with a key she wears around her neck and opened it to a new page writing in it.

_1 September 2012_

_Well diary, it's the first day back at Hogwarts and I think this just might be a great year after all. See apparently Harry's girlfriend broke up with his today, so he's now single…finally. I'm so happy. But yeah I know what your thinking, you shouldn't be happy when he's miserable. But you've know I've like him for a long time now and everything…I don't know I just feel safe around him and like nothing could go wrong. But yeah I think he is depressed because at dinner he didn't eat a thing…and that's not like him. I just hope he's okay. Well I just wanted to check in with you and keep you up to date with what's going on in my life. So goodnight. _

_Hermione._

_P.S. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend almost hit me today on the way to Hogwarts, I just cannot believe it. Oh well, I'm going to bed._

_P.S.S. I get to share a bathroom with Harry, oh, my God what if I walk in on him when he's showering…bye._

Hermione closed her diary and locked it, putting it under her bed as Harry walked up to her door, knocking to make his presence noticed. She looked up and saw him standing there. "Can I come in?" he asked her as she sat back up on her bed.

"Sure." She said allowing him to enter her room at night and for him to see her in her pajama's. He walked in coming up to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"I was um…just wondering if we could talk?" he asked her.

"Right now?" she asked and he shook his head up and down. "At eleven thirty at night?" he again shook his head up and down. "Harry we have class in the morning."

"I know." He said in a sad voice. "Only for a little while?" he sad with sadness in his eyes.

"Alright, fine but just for a little bit." She said giving in.

"Wow…well I usually never get my way but if your sure?"

"It's fine, trust me I don't mind so much anymore." She said as he mad himself comfortable at the end of her bed.

"Alright…so what do you normally do when your depressed?" he asked her.

"Um…I'm not quite sure." She said laughing a little bit.

"Yeah me neither." Harry said. "My friends say that I have a habit of drinking though."

"Well one, that solves no problems." She told him. "So what really happened between you and Cho? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well basically she broke up with me for another guy. She actually hooked up with him while she was down in Hawaii with her family." He told her.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Oh its alright I probably had it coming though." He said.

"You did?"

"Well no…I don't know." He said confused. "What's wrong with me Hermione?"

Wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect in so many ways, not to mention sexy as hell. "Um…well nothing really." She said causing him to sigh.

"I knew it, even you can't say it to my face." He said.

"No Harry there's nothing wrong with you. You're a great guy really you are. You're smart, funny, down to earth, a gentlemen. If anything I'd say Cho's stupid to break up with you for someone else." Hermione said trying to comfort him, which now seemed to be working.

"Really?" he said. "You really think that about me?"

"Yes."

"Well you're the only one." He said.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, like what you like." Hermione said to him. "Tell me about the Harry inside of you that no one really knows about."

"Why would you want to know about that part of me…usually its just the fame. Every girl just wants me because I'm a Professional Quidditch Player." Harry said. "They don't care what I'm really like or anything so why should you?"

"Well who cares about them." she said. "I'd really like to know the real you. Everybody should be known for who they are on the inside not just for fame or popularity."

Harry sighed then laid on his stomach facing her knowing that she was right. "Well, what would you like to know?" he asked her.

Hermione crawled down to the end of the bed where he was and laid down next to him. "Well, what's your favorite thing to do in the whole wide world?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I love more then anything just spending time with my family and my friends." He told her.

"Wow…I'm surprised no quidditch?" she said to him smiling.

"Yeah well I love the sport but it's not my favorite thing to do." Harry told her, now returning her smile.

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

"Mine to." She replied. "Um…do you have a favorite book by any chance?"

"Knew that would come up sometime or another." He said, "Um…I've always liked the kind that are mystery thriller."

"Really?" she said impressed.

"Yes, really." He said back, "I just love those kinds of books because they always ke…"

"Keep you on the edge of your seat." She said cutting him off.

He laughed, "Yeah…and my favorite book is _A Madman's Tale_."

"Oh, my God, I love that book." She said really fast. They both ended up laughing.

"Yeah it's pretty good." He said, "What's your favorite kind of cake?"

"Um…well you may find this crazy because most people that love vanilla ice cream love vanilla cake, well I'm completely different. My favorite kind of cake is chocolate with double chocolate chips in it with chocolate frosting and more chocolate chips on top." She replied.

"Wow…that does sound good." He said.

"It is, it's amazing you'll have to try it sometime."

"Maybe I will." He said back looking in her eyes.

When morning came Hermione woke up at the end of her bed with the sun hitting her face. She closed her eyes then opened them again, squinting as the blurry objects came into focus. She rolled over and came face to face with Harry potter. Right when she turned towards him, he wrapped his arms around her as pushed her closer to him. Hermione's eyes widened as he did this, she was never this close to Harry before, and she actually kind of liked it. He then opened his eyes, seeing Hermione looking at him. He let go of her then sat up. "Um…" he started to say then stopped.

"We must of fallen asleep last night." She said getting up off of then bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, "I knew it was late and everything but…"

"It's fine Harry, really don't worry about it." She said cutting him off.

"No what I was going to say is thanks." He said. "I actually feel one hundred times better today, and I thank you."

"Anytime." She said as he got up. "You can have the bathroom first if you want?"

"No, you go first." He said.

"Ok." She said then he walked through the bathroom and into his room closing the door behind him. She grabbed her things and went in the bathroom and took her shower. When she was done she dried off and wrapped the towel around her. Just when she was about to walk back into her room Harry's door opened and he came in wearing nothing but his boxers. She turned around and looked at him, they both had a shocked look on there face.

"Oh…sorry…I thought…you were done." He said then turned around. "Just tell me when you left." He said then soon heard her reply.

"Ok, I'm out." She said then shut her door leaning against it. 'Oh, my God he has the sexiest body I've ever seen.' She thought to herself. Harry turned back around, taking off his boxers and getting in the shower. About five minutes later he was done and left the bathroom. Hermione was on her way out when Harry came down the stairs calling her name. She turned around and looked at him. He had his hair spiky today. "Yeah?" she managed to say.

"Um…I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to just walk in on you like that." He said.

"It's fine…I'm sure it was bound to happen to one of us eventually this year." She said as the door opened, they both walked out and then it closed. "Let's just pretend it never happened ok?"

"Yeah that would be great." Harry said. "Listen I'll catch up with you later, I'm starving so I'm gonna go."

"Ok." She said and Harry turned around and started walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

(In the Great Hall)

"Hey, your lookin good today…what happened?" Seamus said as Harry sat down.

"Nothing, I just realized that there are better girls out there then Cho." Harry said filling his plate with food.

"Yeah right, and I'm glade to see your appetite's back." Ron said to him as Harry started shoving his mouth full with food.

"Yeah, wonder if he was drinking last night?" Seamus said to Ron.

"No he doesn't act like this after he's been drinking, usually he's all forgetful and what not." Ron said back. "So Harry what happened last night?"

"I just came to my senses and realized she wasn't worth making me like how I was yesterday…and I maybe um…had a talk with Hermione Granger." Harry said taking a bite of his toast.

"What?" Ron said. "Her…Hermione Granger of all people…you went to her?"

"Yeah, well she was, like in the other room and it was about eleven thirty at night and everything and I really didn't want to get up and walk all the way down to the Gryffindor Tower." Harry said, and then saw Hermione sit down about five feet away. Ron and Seamus looked over at her.

"Do you mind Granger?" Ron said down the table at her.

"What?" she said looking over at him. "Oh…it's you. What do you want now Ronald?"

"My name is Ron, and anyways can you go sit somewhere else? Were trying to have a conversation here?" Ron said.

"Um…yeah, like I care?" Hermione said. "Anyways it's a free country, I can sit where ever I want to." She said then looked away.

"Fine just no eavesdropping." Seamus said beating Ron to it.

"Eavesdropping?" she said looking at them. "Yeah well I can kind of hear you loud and clear from over here. So if you want to have a conversation without it being heard, then go somewhere else."

"Guys just drop it, let her stay there." Harry said rubbing his temples. "Besides your giving me a head ache." He said then got up, "Were going to be late for class. We should go."

"Yeah I guess your right." Ron said, then stood up alone with Seamus and the three of them left for class. "What not going to class I see miss no-it-all?"

"I have a free period first." She replied.

"Wait so your not going to be in potions with us anymore?" Ron said and Harry hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch."

"No, I'm in advanced potions this year." She said trying not to laugh.

"This is going to be a wonderful year, I can see it now." Ron said walking away followed by Seamus. "Why does Ron have to be such a skeez?" she asked Harry making him laugh.

"Don't know, but I better get going." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye Hermione." He said then went to catch up with his friends. She didn't realize it but a certain black haired girl was watching them, then got up and went over to Hermione and sat down next to her. "So, you like Harry, Hugh?" the voice of Cho Chang said. Hermione looked at her.

"What?" she said back.

"You like Harry." Cho said.

"No…no I don't." Hermione lied.

"Whatever…just let me tell you something about him before you even consider dating him." Cho said. "Harry's mind and you cant have him got it."

"I thought you broke up with him for someone else?" Hermione said.

"I did, and I couldn't have made a better choice in my whole life." Cho said proud of herself.

"So…why cant anyone else date him?" Hermione asked her.

"Because I said so." She said back to her really fast.

"Listen nothing personal, but Harry would never in a billion years be interested in a girl like you." Cho said. "So why don't you quite dreaming and move on with your life." She said then got up and left.

"Yeah, right." Hermione whispered to herself, opening up a book and starting to read it.

A/N: Ok, you have to tell me if you liked it or not? So R&R and give me good feed back.

Harry's parents aren't dead they are alive, I thought I'd throw that in. Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't best friends either as you can tell Ron and Hermione hate each other with a passion.

**Questions: **

What do you want to happen next?

Should I have Harry find out who's Cho's boyfriend is in the next chapter?

When do you want Harry and Hermione to get together?

Who do you want Draco to date?

Who should Cho's secret boyfriend be?

Answer these for me and I'll put your answers in my story or the overall ones. Make yours good and I'll put it in. These questions are just to help me out. So give me your opinion and I'll see what I can do.

JAM


	3. Chapter 3

What's wrong with me?

Chapter 3 

"What do you have first?" Ginny asked. "The boyfriend or marriage?"

"Ginny hello, boyfriend." Lavender said.

"Well, you do know that there are some people, that just skip dating, and go straight into marriage." Ginny said looking up from her book.

"Yeah, and those people are always the ones that end up with a divorce." Lavender said sarcastically.

"That's not always true." Ginny said. "Ok…say if both of those people were completely opposite and were thinking about dating or getting married?"

"Well one, there stupid…and two, why the hell would you want to marry someone that is completely opposite of you?" Lavender said.

"Well, it just makes it more fun is all."

"Fun?" Lavender said then looked up at Ginny. "How the hell is that fun Ginny? You would think that you'd want to marry someone you're in love with don't you?" she said to Ginny who was now looking back at her.

"Well yeah, but say I was already in love with him."

"Um…well then your screwed." Lavender said. "Come on Ginny, you cannot be in love with someone you hate, it…it just doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work, because believe me, I think I'd know if I was in love with somebody." Ginny said raising her voice just a little higher.

"Who?" Lavender said as Professor Snape came up behind them, reading someone's book; he had it up very close to his face, as if he was trying to hide himself. "Who is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll laugh at me." She said back to her, both girls not even noticing that there Professor was standing right behind them.

"Oh…come on Ginny, I want to know who you're in love with." Lavender said again.

"No." Ginny said then stood up, paused, then gave her notebook to Snape, who took it, and she walked away. "Your just going to laugh is all." She said quickly as she grabbed her book bag then walked away.

Ginny had been walking down the hallways for a while now alone. No one else was walking around; it felt pretty much like a ghost town or something. After hearing some strange noises every once in a while, she began to walk faster. Right when she was about to turn the corner, she ran into Draco Malfoy. She screamed and fell backwards, falling on the ground.

She heard laughter and looked up at him. "What's the rush Weasley…it looks like you just saw a ghost?" he said playfully as he reached a hand out to her to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"I'm fine." Ginny said gathering herself together.

"Really?" Draco said coming forward, now only an inch away from her. "So…why do you look so scared?"

"No reason." She said. "I just thought that someone was following me is all."

"Oh…and why would someone want to follow you?" he asked. "Besides if someone was following you, I think I'd know." He said closing the space between them. He leaned his head down coming down to kiss her but was stopped.

"Draco…what if someone sees?" she said panicked.

"Don't worry so much Ginny, no one's in the hallways, there vacant…were alone…and it's safe." He said then went down and kissed her wrapping his arms around his waist pushing her into him as he deepened the kiss. Just as she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away. "God, I missed you." Draco whispered into her ear. "So…how was your summer?"

"Fine." She said. "What about yours?"

"What did you do over the summer?" he asked her again.

"Well I went to Hawaii for a couple of weeks." Ginny said to him smiling. "Well I actually was in Egypt for most of the time and my dad just wanted to fly by a plane. He was curious on how they worked so we were taking a plane back, and the pilot had to land it because of this crazy lady, so we ended up staying in Hawaii for a bit."

"Hawaii…but wouldn't you already be closer to London?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my dad wanted to take the extra long flight around the United States then to England. He's just fascinated with muggle's. So he likes to try new things."

"Yeah…did you hear what happened to, Potter and Cho?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah I did, and I really feel bad for him." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought they were such a cute couple."

"Yeah well, it turns out she left him for an old friend she met up with in Hawaii…or was it that she ran into him in Hawaii this summer?" Draco said, "Oh well, it was something like that." He said then looked at her for a while not saying anything, just thinking. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if Cho left Potter for your brother?"

"No…and besides Ron hates Cho Chang, he was the one trying to stop them from getting together, don't you remember?" Ginny said.

"Oh…yeah that was him wasn't it?" Draco said. "He probably just didn't want them to get together because he wanted her for himself…but it would still be funny." He said then paused. "…And to just see Potters reaction when he found out, damn…that would be worth seeing." He said and Ginny hit him.

"No that wouldn't be funny because Harry's a good friend of my family and Ron is my brother!"

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't pay to see Potter kick Weasley's ass?" he asked her.

"No…I cannot believe you would even think Ron of all people, would do that to his best friend." She said letting go of him.

"Oh come on, like, you think he's innocent!" Draco said and Ginny turned and looked at him.

"I cannot believe you." She yelled, "Listen Malfoy, he is my brother and I know that he would never hurt Harry like that."

"Well he seems to be bragging about it an awful lot." Draco yelled back at her. "Listen Ginny, I'm just saying, I'm not accusing him of doing anything."

"Right…and I believe that?" she said turning away from him. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yeah, the Professor let me out because I told her I wasn't feeling well and I asked her if I could go to see Madam Pomfrey." Draco said coming back to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Whatever." She said.

"Ginny, I'm sorry baby." He said again.

"Its fine…I should get going I have to go and get my things for my next class." She said.

"Ok, but are you sure your alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said and he let go of her. "I'll see you later." She said as she started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Ginny?" Draco called down to her and she stopped and turned back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Meet me at my prefect room later on tonight." He said. "Around nine."

"Alright." She said then turned back around and left.

"I'm telling you that's not going to work, Neville." Hermione said sitting down at an empty table.

"Of course it will…if it's written in this book it will work." He said giving her the book.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked him.

"Because he doesn't know how to read." Ron said coming up and putting his stuff at an empty table, next to where Hermione was sitting.

"No, see he can read, I just don't know if you can or not."

"I can read!" Ron yelled back at her.

"Well at this age I sure hope you can." She said in reply.

"I just told you I can read. What are you stupid or just deaf?" Ron said.

"Yes I know what you said, and I sure hope you can read by now." She repeated.

"Ron just drop it." Harry said coming up and putting his things next to his.

"No, she's saying that I can't read." He said to Harry. "No, I want to sit there, that way I don't have to sit right next to that." He said pointing at Hermione.

"Was that actually supposed to hurt me?" Hermione asked him.

"Why is it working?" Harry asked her.

"Not even close." She said and gave Neville back his book.

"Hermione." Neville said and she looked at him. "What about this one?"

"No, Neville, we never learned that spell yet." she said sitting down.

"I don't think he learned anything yet, if you ask me." Seamus said sitting down behind Ron and Harry.

"Shut up." Hermione said. "If anything, he's smarter then you'll ever be."

"Yeah that's great, stick up for your boyfriend now." Seamus said.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said.

"Seriously." Neville said. "Hermione is like a sister to me."

"Well, that just make's it even more gross." Ron said.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and shut that mouth of yours." Hermione said. "Or maybe you could always go and complain about how I'm being a horrible person, to your girlfriend." She said and Harry and Seamus laughed.

"Granger, Ronald here doesn't have a girlfriend…and if he did we would know about it." Harry said to her.

"Well it looks like you don't tell your friends everything, now do you?" Hermione said to Ron.

"Wait a minute…you mean to say that Ronald here…has a girlfriend?" Seamus said. "Who?"

Ron was looking at Hermione with a nasty look on his face, she looked at him then said, "I…I don't know."

"Damn, Ron who is it?" Seamus asked him.

"I don't know what she's talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." Ron said, still looking at Hermione.

"Oh come on man, you can tell us you know." Harry said to him. "Come on who is it?"

"Yeah Ronald, who is it?" Hermione asked him in a nasty tone.

"Luna Lovegood." Was all he said. "Alright, it's Luna, she's my girlfriend." Ron said and they all just stared at him.

"Luna?" Harry said.

"No." Hermione said.

"Lovegood?" Seamus said. "Her…of all the ladies here, you picked her?"

"What I really like her." Ron said. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"When did this happen?" Harry asked him.

"I asked her out when I was in Egypt with my family this summer." Ron said. "Apparently, she goes there every summer with her family, and this year I ran into her and I asked her out."

"Wow…you must really be desperate." Seamus said.

"What?" Ron said to him. "Come on guys…I really like her, she nice and sweet and she actually listens to what you have to say."

"Sounds like Hermione, to me." Neville said.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, we all know you like her, so stop denying it." Seamus said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Neville yelled.

"Seriously guys, I'm not his girlfriend, he actually has one by the way." Hermione said then turned her attention towards the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

"Great even Longbottom has a girlfriend." Harry said. "I hate being alone."

"Yeah, I think we should go girl hunting today." Ron said, and Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"No…I don't feel like it." Harry said, sitting down in his chair. "You two go on ahead."

"You sure?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." He said then the Professor walked in the room.

"If everyone could take their seats so we could get started." Professor McGonnal said as three aurur's walked in the room. "Today we have three very special guest." She said quite pleased. "We have Mr. John Adams, Mr. James Potter, and Mr. Christopher Switch." She said pointing at them when she said their name. "They are just here to talk to you about your future and well…to tell you about themselves. So please be polite and give them good respect." She said then walked away.

"Harry, your dad's here?" Ron said to him.

"Yeah, unfortunately this day couldn't get any worse." Harry said, slouching down in his chair. Hermione however seem instead in this and sat up in her chair. She asked them questions whenever she could.

An hour later a bell rang and class ended. As they were all leaving Mr. Potter pulled Hermione aside. Harry seemed to notice this and stopped.

"You seem like a bright girl, Miss. Granger?" he said to her.

"Yes, well certain things interest me." She said. "…and I like to learn about whatever I can."

"Yes, well at least you don't have problems asking questions, like, some of these other students do."

"Yeah well, see…if you ask a question you're a fool for a minute, but if you don't ask one you're a fool for a life time." She said to him.

"Nicely put." he said as Harry came over next to his dad. "Harry, hey how are you holding up? I heard about you and Cho splitting up…and I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well it had to happen sooner or later." He said.

"Alright, but if you need to talk just write to me and I'll come and pull you out of class or something and we can have a father son kind of day." Mr. Potter said.

"Ok." Was all Harry said.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger." He said shaking her hand. "…and I hope I see you again." He said letting go of her hand. "But I'm sorry because we have to go." He said to them.

"It was nice to meet you to." She said then walked away with Harry right behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked her and she stopped and turned to him.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk is all." Hermione said to him then started walking again. Harry ran up behind her and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Remember how you said I could talk to you whenever I wanted to or needed to?" he asked her.

"Yeah…how can I forget." She said then sighed.

"You act like it's a bad thing." He said. "But anyways, can I maybe…talk to you now?" he asked.

"Yeah, after dinner maybe because I have to get to class right now." She said.

"Ok, eight o'clock, prefect sweet, I'll stop at the Great Hall and grab food." He said as she was about to complain.

"Fine." She said then walked away.

**(Eight o'clock at night, Prefect Sweet)**

"So…what's been bothering you?" she asked him as he walked in her room.

He jumped not knowing that she was there already. "Um…you got here fast."

"Yeah."

"How did you beat me here? I mean we just came from the same class." Harry asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I walked." Was all she said. "So why did you need to talk to me tonight?"

"Ok, how does Neville get a girlfriend and not me?"

"Oh, my God, please tell me I'm not missing dinner just to hear about this?" Hermione said then sighed.

"Come on Hermione, you're supposed to be helping me…remember?"

"Ok, just because Neville has a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't get one yourself." She said then paused. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Harry said looking in her eyes.

"Luna Lovegood."

"What about her?"

"She's not dating Ron." Hermione said.

"What…yeah she is, Ron even said they were dating." Harry said.

"Harry, I swear if someone told you I was a billionaire you'd probably believe it." She said to him. "Luna is Neville's girlfriend, they've been dating for about a year now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she's not Ron's girlfriend, and plus Luna has never been to Egypt before in her life."

"So what are you saying again?"

"Ron's trying to cover up who is real girlfriend is." She said to him, coming over towards him.

"Meaning?" he asked her.

"Listen, Harry I think I may know who Ron's girlfriend is?"

"Who?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Come on Hermione, I can handle anything…who is she?" he said.

"I think Ron might be dating…" she said then paused. "I think he might be dating, Cho Chang."

Harry got up from her bed. "What!" he yelled. "No, that's impossible, he hates her!"

"He did try and stop you two from dating in the first place didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean…he likes her or anything."

"Harry…if you put the facts together, it all makes since. I mean on the train he came back with lipstick on his cheek, and he keeps bragging about Cho leaving you for someone else."

"It happened in Hawaii?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what people are saying, why?"

"Because Ron was in Hawaii for about two weeks with his family." Harry said now pissed.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked him getting up and standing next to him.

"I'm saying, I'm going to kill his fucking ass!" Harry yelled and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"To kill my ex-best friend!" he yelled back slamming the portrait door behind him.

**A/N:** Okay there's chapter 3, I hoped you liked it so please R&R everyone and tell me what you think. If you have any questions or anything tell me and I'll get back to you.

JAM


	4. Chapter 4

What's Wrong with Me?

Chapter 4

"Ron!" Harry yelled coming down the hallway, Ron turned when he heard someone yell his name. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled and everyone in the hall was now watching.

"What are you talking about mate?" Ron asked confused.

"I'm talking about you and Cho!" he yelled.

"Me and Cho?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, so what's this I hear that you two are together?" he said coldly.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"You heard me…I got tipped off that you were the one that Cho's dating now." Harry said. "So is it true?"

"What, no!" Ron yelled. "You know I hate her." Ron yelled and Harry went up to him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Really, because that doesn't sound so convincing!" Harry yelled at him.

"I hate her with a passion Harry you know that! You know I'd never do that to you!"

"ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT DATING CHO!" Harry screamed.

"NO!" Ron yelled back.

"I don't believe you!" Harry yelled then through him on the ground.

"Harry, I'm telling you the truth!" Ron yelled back, then stood up. Cho and Padma turned the corner and saw both Ron and Harry. They could actually hear them yelling along time ago. "Harry, you have to believe me!"

"WELL I DON'T!" he screamed back, and then he saw Cho standing there. "Cho." He said in a calm voice.

"What's going on here, Harry?" Cho asked him.

"Are you dating Ron?" he asked her.

Cho looked over at Ron then back at Harry. "No Harry, he's not my new boyfriend." She said to him.

"He's not?" Harry asked again.

"No…see I'm not even that stupid, I wouldn't date him in a million years." Cho said then turned around and started to leave. She stopped walking then turned back to them. "…And another thing Harry, there's a reason I left you, so what makes you think I'd ever get back with you?" After saying that she turned around and left, with Padma next to her.

"I told you I wasn't lying to you!" Ron yelled at Harry. "God Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. "I'm sorry Ron."

"Well sorry is just not good enough." Ron said to him as he grabbed his school bag. "Stay away from me." He said icily to Harry then walked away. Everyone in the hall was still staring at Harry. Feeling uncomfortable he left and headed back to his room. He went up the stairs and into Hermione's room where he found her reading a book.

"So." He said causing her to look up at him. "It turns out that Ron isn't dating Cho after all." All Hermione did was stair at him. "…And now were not speaking to each other." He now sat at the end of her bed.

"Harry, I'm sorry to hear that…I just thought…"

"I know what you thought, and I thought it too, but I guess I was wrong." He said and now looked at her. "Well I wonder if this day could get any worse?"

"Probably not, considering that it's almost over." Hermione said to him. "Why don't you just try and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." He said then got up and left.

"I'm sorry." She said to him then he stopped and turned back to her.

888888

"Draco?" Ginny called out as she walked down an empty hallway. "Draco where are you?" she said again then someone wrapped there arm around her waist and there other hand covering her mouth. She was dragged into the Room of Requirement then let go. She turned around and saw him. "Oh, my God, you scared me half to death."

"Well, I thought it would be fun." Draco said to her. "Not really actually, just didn't want you to continue calling out my name like that…it might give people ideas."

"Sorry." She said coming up to him. "I didn't think of that, you just told me to meet you at nine but I just didn't remember where."

"Bad memory you have their Miss. Weasley." He said joking around. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her then started kissing her neck.

"Um…I don't know…what do you want to do?" she asked nervous.

"Doesn't matter." He said then kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Do two mind." A voice said causing them to jump apart. Ginny kept her back to the person who said that.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked as the person stood up.

"Well I was sleeping Malfoy, just trying to clear my head until you came along." The voice said again. "Who's that with you?"

"None of your business." Draco said.

The person looked carefully at the back of the girl that he was with then said, "Ginny?" she didn't turn around. "Ginny, what are you doing with fret boy?" she still didn't turn around or answer. "Ginny answer me at once!" The voice said getting louder.

She turned around and looked at the person then said, "I'm here with my boyfriend…and since when do you come here?" she said to her brother.

"Your boyfriend?"

888888

"It's not your fault Hermione." Harry said to her.

"Well then why do I feel so bad?"

"Hermione it wasn't your fault that Ron and I aren't speaking to each other now. If anything it was mine and how I acted." He said then silence filled the room for a while.

"Harry, please stay with me tonight." Hermione said to him. "I don't want to be alone." He stood there for a minute then walked over to her and sat down right next to her. She moved back a bit so he wasn't that close to her and then he moved back to. Harry then moved his face closer to hers and kissed her. She hesitated for a second then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as they fell backwards on her bed.

888888

"What do you mean he's your boyfriend, Ginny?" Ron said to her.

"I mean were dating each other." Ginny said. "You know hanging out together, kissing…that kind of stuff."

"Over my dead body!" Ron yelled.

"That can be arranged." Draco said coldly.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled at him shocked.

"What…I was just saying." Draco said.

Ginny shook her head then looked at her brother. "Ron, you don't control my life. I'm fifteen years old, and you're not my father!"

"Well fine, I wonder what mom and dad will think when I tell them?" Ron said.

"Go ahead and do whatever the hell you want asshole! I don't care just stay out of my life!" Ginny screamed at him.

"Excuse me?" Ron said. "Ginny this isn't you."

"Yes it is Ronald, you just don't know the real me!" she yelled back.

"Seriously, I mean I know her more then you do, and I've only been dating her for a year now." Draco said to him.

"Go to hell you asshole, she's my sister and I say who she dates and who she doesn't!" Ron yelled at Draco, then grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

**A/N:** Okay everyone it's your turn, all you have to do is review by pressing that purple button on the left of the screen. Tell me what you think…R&R!

JAM


	5. Chapter 5

What's wrong with me?

Chapter 5

"Ron…let go of me!" Ginny yelled as he continued to pull her down the hall. "RON!" she screamed.

"Let her go!" Draco yelled holding his wand out in front of him. Ron just stared at him like he was crazy. "I said, let her go." He repeated.

"Or what…you'll curse me?" Ron said back.

"I'll probably do a lot worse then that Weasel." Draco yelled about to cast a spell when Ron moved his sister in front of him. Draco stopped immediately. "What a nice brother you are, putting your younger sister in front of you to protect yourself."

"I can do whatever I want."

"No Ron, you can't…you don't own me." Ginny said then looked at two people coming down the hallway. "Harry make my brother let go of me." She yelled.

"What…what's going on here?" Harry asked confused.

"Why would you care, and besides…I'm not talking to you." Ron said.

"Then don't." Harry said back coldly. "I wasn't even talking to you." He said and Ron was shocked. "Gin?"

"He thinks he owns my life when he doesn't." she said trying to get away from him.

"Yeah well, he seems to think that about a lot of people." Harry said and looked at Malfoy. "What's with him?"

"He's my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh…so that explains it." Harry said. "That's why Ron's been an ass lately."

"I only found out awhile ago." Ron said bitterly. "What are you doing with the mudblood?"

"I would actually appreciate it if you didn't call her that." Harry said coming closer to his ex-best friend.

"Anything else?" Ron said in a snotty voice.

"Yeah, leave Ginny alone along with her boyfriend," he said. "…And if I hear that you were bothering them again, I'll fucking beat your ass." He said and Ron's eyes widened a bit. "Are we clear?"

"Fuck you." Ron said then walked away, leaving Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco standing there.

"Wow…what happened between the two of you?" Draco asked, never seeing them fight before.

"Oh nothing really, I just thought he was the one who was dating Cho, and therefore I got into a fight with him…and not just a screaming fight."

"Damn, where the hell was I?" Draco said, "I would have loved to see that."

"When did this happen exactly?" Ginny asked Harry.

"About an hour or two ago."

"Yeah, Draco you were with me around then." She said and Harry and Hermione looked at them. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just weird, you calling him by his first name instead of his last." Harry said.

"Yeah and when have you started hanging around with Granger?" Draco asked.

"Since…" he started to say then stopped and looked at her. "…The beginning of this school year."

"Wow…and I thought we were the only one's keeping secrets." Draco said as Ginny laughed. "It's not a bad thing or anything, I was just saying."

"Yeah, I know what you meant." Harry said.

"Does she talk?" Ginny asked and Hermione looked at her weird.

"Ginny, she normally never shuts up in class." Draco said to her.

"Well, she's so quiet."

"I just don't know what to talk about really…sorry." Hermione said. "Usually no one talks to me so; I just keep to my self."

"Which isn't going to happen anymore, Hermione." Harry said to her. "My friends are your friends; I think really we should all just get along."

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with the Harry I know?" Ginny said to him coming up and feeling his forehead. He backed away pushing her hand away.

"I'm fine, Ginny." Harry said. "I was just saying."

"Yeah, now see that's not normal." Hermione said to him.

"Hey, what is this?"

"Sorry, Potter, but it just isn't you." Draco said to him. "There both right."

"Hey," Harry said then was cut off.

"We weren't criticizing you, we were only saying." Hermione said in a soft, calm voice.

"Well, I'm having a hard enough day as it is. So please don't make it worse." He told her as he came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay." She said to him, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then pulled away.

"So, there's more to you two then just friendship, I see." Draco said and they both looked at him.

"So?"

"So, I thought you were so in love with Cho?" Draco said. "I mean you got into a fight with your best friend over her did you not?"

"Your point?" Harry said to him. "Hermione here is actually helping me out, talking to me when I need it."

"And something else." Draco added.

"Excuse-me, but that is none of your business, and no I'm not giving him that." Hermione said to Draco.

"Hey, one can only hope." Draco said, and got hit by both Ginny and Harry. Hermione just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Alright children, lets not start a fight." Harry said and Hermione laughed at him.

"Children?" Hermione said after laughing. "Harry, if anyone's being childish, I'm sorry to say but it's you?"

"Well, my dear, I think I may just have to hurt you." He said playfully.

"You wouldn't dare?" she said, both Ginny and Draco was laughing at them.

"Come here and I will." Harry said back at her.

"Why don't you make me." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow, the took a step forward and she took one back. When he started to come closer she turned around and started running with Harry right on her.

"Run, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, laughing.

"Wow…and I thought we were bad." Draco said.

"What?"

"Oh, he so wants her."

"Well, it looks like he has her, I mean they are dating…well I think anyway?" Ginny said, starting to get confused.

"What are we going to do about your brother?" Draco asked. "I mean, it's obvious he's going to tell your parents about us."

"Well, if he does let's just say they won't be in shock." Ginny said to him.

"Ginny, hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm sure your parents hate me."

"Well, not if I already told them about us?" she said.

"What?"

"I needed to talk to someone, so I went to my mom and I told her." Ginny said. "Yes, she was kind of shocked at first, but then she came to an understanding of maybe how or why I might like you, and she's okay with it."

"And your dad?" Draco asked.

"Oh, his mad, he actually went up to his room and didn't come out for hours. It's not like him to do that…he hates you actually."

"Yeah, I thought so." He said and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry; he'll come to like you eventually." She said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his one arm around her waist and his other hand he put behind her head.

888888

The next morning Harry walked in the Great Hall by himself, and when he did everyone stopped talking. He walked past them and down by Seamus, Ron was sitting on the other side of the table, "Morning." Harry said as he sat down.

All Seamus did was look at him weird then said, "Morning." He then set the Daily Prophet down on the table in front of him.

Harry looked at it and his eyes widened. In bold on the front page was, 'Harry Potter is no longer single Ladies.' He continued reading. 'It seems like our young Mr. Potter couldn't wait to ask out what is said to be known, Hermione Granger (16), not even a week after his former girlfriend, Cho Chang (17) broke up with him. Is this really his desperation to find someway to make Miss. Chang jealous, or is it really love, that drove Mr. Potter to Miss. Granger, after all. It turns out that we wont know for sure, seeing how this news was brought to us by, what he says is now Mr. Potters ex-best friend. We won't give the name out, but we will be looking more on this story. And if possible we'll even get more facts and maybe even a picture of the two of them.'

-Rita Skeeter-

Harry set the paper down and looked at Ron, people started talking again, but it seemed to be all about him. When he thought things couldn't get worse, Hermione walked in the Great Hall. The conversations stopped everywhere. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing as how this wasn't normal. "Ron." Harry said, and looked at him. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what Harry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said then stood up and walked away from him, heading down to where Hermione was standing. Harry didn't realize it but when he did, he noticed that Ron took the paper with him.

**A/N:** Well there you have it, thanks for reviewing everyone; you made me so happy…so want to try again. Review and make me happy.

JAM


	6. Chapter 6

What's wrong with me?

Chapter 6

"Hello Granger, have a nice night?" Ron said stopping in front of her.

"What do you want now?" she asked irritated.

"I think maybe you should read this." He said holding the Daily Prophet in front of her, and she took it. After looking at the headline she looked up at him then back at the paper. "The truth hurts doesn't it?" he said then walked around her and out of the great hall. Hermione looked around and everyone was looking at her. Her eyes then fell on Harry, who was looking at her, she then looked back down at the paper and begun reading it.

'_Harry Potter is no longer single Ladies.' He continued reading. 'It seems like our young Mr. Potter couldn't wait to ask out what is said to be known, Hermione Granger (16), not even a week after his former girlfriend, Cho Chang (17) broke up with him. Is this really his desperation to find someway to make Miss. Chang jealous, or is it really love, that drove Mr. Potter to Miss. Granger, after all. It turns out that we wont know for sure, seeing how this news was brought to us by, what he says is now Mr. Potters ex-best friend. We won't give the name out, but we will be looking more on this story. And if possible we'll even get more facts and maybe even a picture of the two of them.'_

_-Rita Skeeter-_

When Hermione was done reading this, she looked up back at Harry. She stood there for a while just looking at him. When she saw him stand up, she turned around and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry just sat back down next to Seamus. "What's the rush mudblood?" Ron said and Hermione stopped running and turned to look at him. "Did Harry actually hurt you?" he asked, pushing himself off of the wall, uncrossing his arms and legs and started to walk over to her.

"I'm not a mudblood." She said and he was now standing in front of her.

"Oh really? Then why are both of your parents muggle's?" he asked.

"It should matter about where you come from Weasley, it just matters when it comes down to the fact, that I'm better then you will ever be."

"Really?" Ron said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I'm smarter and more powerful then you'd ever be." Hermione said then started to walk away, but was stopped when Ron grabbed her by the arm, turning her towards him. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Let's talk shall we." Ron said then dragged her in an empty classroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

888888

"Why?" Harry said out loud to himself in his room. "I can't believe he did such a thing, my own best friend." He said then heard a door open and then shut. He got up and walked through the bathroom, into Hermione's room. When he walked in her room he found her sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall. "Hermione?" Harry said making himself noticed. "May I come in?" he asked but got no reply. "Hermione?" he said then walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Go away Harry." She whispered bringing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head down so she wasn't looking at Harry.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry said in a calm voice. "Hermione?" he said again then put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione talk to me?"

"It hurts." She said then looked at him. "It hurt so bad."

"I'm sorry about the Prophet, I can't control the Rita Skeeter." He said to her. "If it hurt you in any way…"

"No Harry, that just made me upset."

"Okay then, what hurts?" he asked getting worried.

"Everything," she said then paused. "Everywhere." She said after a while.

Harry gently pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around her. "What do you mean everywhere?" he asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened to you today?"

"He grabbed me."

"Who…who grabbed you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It hurt so bad." She said then started crying. "He wouldn't stop."

"Who…what…Hermione talk to me…tell me what happened."

"It was dark." She said. "Cold…he wouldn't stop when I asked him to."

"Wouldn't stop what?" he asked her. "Hermione talk to me."

"It was so cold." She said again closing her eyes. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Never let me go." At this point Harry was so confused, he just stopped asking her questions. He picked her up carefully and walked her over to her bed, laying her down and covering her up. When he was about to leave, Hermione grabbed his hand and he turned around and looked at her. "Stay with me, Harry?" thinking he had no choice, he climbed in her bed and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her as they both got comfortable.

888888

The next morning Hermione woke up to find Harry next to her. She slowly sat up, her eyes wide as she tried to get out of bed. "Hey." Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

"Hi." She said as he sat up.

"Did you sleep alright?" Harry asked her while putting his glasses on.

"Yeah…um…did you?"

"Yeah I guess so." He said smiling at her.

"We didn't um…you know…"

"No…not necessarily." He said and her mouth opened a little bit, then he got out of bed smiling to himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked getting out and walking after him.

"It means whatever you want it to mean." Harry said then walked in the bathroom, turning on the water.

"Harry?"

He turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Yes I'd love to stay in chat, but I want to get a shower…unless you'd like to join me?" he said and she sighed.

"In your dreams Potter." Hermione said then left.

888888

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy said, coming up to a redheaded girl. "Aren't you a little young to be wearing something like that?" he asked her. Ginny looked down and then back up at him. She had on a short blue skirt that was frayed and had holes in it, a long sleeved pink shirt with a tight white t-shirt over it, with white flip-flops on.

"Um…I have no idea what you're talking about?" she said smiling.

"Honey, I really don't want other guys looking at that."

"Why not…you get to see me in it." She said as she walked up to him, pushing him back into the wall.

"Well yeah…I think you look sexy and everything, but I don't want to spend all day prying guys off of you." Draco said making her laugh. Ginny ran her hand up his chest, as she moved closer to him.

"You'd do that for me, really?"

"If I have to…yes." He said then she kissed him, and he immediately pulled her away. "People will see."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…later?" she asked letting go of him.

"Later." Draco said. "We can tell everyone about this later, okay?"

"Yeah, my brother will probably beat us to it though with what he did to Harry and Hermione…who knows what he's going to do."

"Well if he does tell people about us, we can handle it."

"How?"

"Just act like we hate each other and oh I don't know…use your imagination. Act how we did before we started dating." Draco said to her.

"Good idea, but I should get going, I'm running late for class."

"Alright…see you later Hun." He said then Ginny turned around and started to run for her class.

"Well if it isn't the person I was looking for." Ron Weasley said.

Draco turned around and looked at him. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Well for you to stay away from my sister would be great actually."

"That's not going to happen, and you know that." Draco said crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned up against the wall. "So…how's life with Cho?"

"Excuse me?" Ron said.

"How's your girlfriend, Cho doing?"

"How would I know, and she's not my girlfriend."

"Right…just like Ginny and I aren't having sex together." Draco said and Ron had a nasty look on his face. "Oh yeah, every night just me and her…it's amazing." Ron just stood there with his mouth open. "So are you sure you're not dating Cho?"

"I'm positive, everyone knows I hate her." Ron said. "You're sleeping with my sister?"

"Yep." Draco said smiling. "Isn't she something?" he said as Ron was coming forward. Right when he was about to hit him, Draco moved out of the way and Ron punched the wall. Ron brought his fist to his stomach putting his other hand over it.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy!" Ron yelled and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Will see about that." Draco said then disappeared. Ron stood their stunned then he turned around and found himself face to face with Cho Chang.

"What was that all about?" she asked him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh…nothing." Ron said then leaned forward and kissed her. Cho kissed him back slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled away she looked at him smiling.

"God, you are such a better boyfriend then Harry ever was."

"Yeah, I know you don't need him…hell we don't need him." Ron told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right Ronald…" she said smiling at him.

"I know, isn't he such a great friend too?" Harry said and they both turned around and looked at him. "I thought you hated Cho?" he said with Hermione next to him.

"Harry stop it." Cho said to him.

"No…you lied to me, and so did he…" Harry said coming forward.

"Harry." Hermione said and he turned around and looked at her.

"It's alright…I'm fine." He said then looked back at them. "So much for being my best friend." Harry said then hit Ron right in the stomach, tackling him down to the floor.

**A/N:** Well there's the new chapter. Hope you liked it, well R&R everyone and tell me what you thought of it, liked it? Hated it? What?

JAM


End file.
